The specific aims for this proposal are: 1. To examine the predictive validity of the treatment-oriented topology of DWI offenders. Predictive validity will provide the last piece of validation necessary to clearly show that the topology is capable of distinguishing separate groups of offenders based on treatment-matching criteria (e.g., alcohol dependence severity, psychiatric severity, social stability, driving skills). A high level of predictive validity, as well as convergent validity, is necessary to convince clinicians, the criminal justice system, and policymakers to utilize the topology. 2. To examine the follow-up data for evidence supportive of treatment- matching and for the best predictors of outcome. Significant interactions between the outcome variables and treatment- related measures (e.g., treatment versus no treatment, intensity of treatment, stages of change) would provide strong evidence that specific treatment-matching hypotheses should be examined in future DWI treatment research.